


A Place In This World

by YumeArashi



Category: Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homecoming, Reunions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Heimdall angst and a reunion scene that was sadly left out of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place In This World

**Author's Note:**

> Set in between episodes 25 and 26. Spoilers for the series.

Heimdall watched the sun set from his vantage point atop a building before jumping down and walking off.  Hel had left this world, and with her gone, his obligation to her was over.  Truth be told, it left him feeling rather at a loss.

He hadn’t wanted to live.  Faced with the knowledge of Odin’s betrayal and his own misdirected vengeance, he hadn’t felt that he had anything left to live for.  He’d even pushed away Loki’s hand, rejecting salvation to fall into the endless abyss.  He hadn’t wanted to be saved.

But Hel had saved him, and that meant paying back the debt he owed her.  He hadn’t minded too much - it had given him something to do.  He was glad things had ended well for her - she’d suffered enough not to deserve more sad memories.  Memories like his.

In a way, it felt as though memories were all he had now.  After all, he was supposed to have died, and the dead had no place in this world.  Yet neither did the dead grow tired, and he was.  Tired of hurting, tired of not knowing whom to trust, tired of anger and hatred and revenge.

He wasn’t surprised when he found his wandering feet had carried him back to the house he’d shared with Freyr.  If there were any place in the nine worlds he could call home, this would be it.  Still, he hesitated.  He’d been harsh to Freyr, the last time he’d seen him; would the Vanir remember?  Could he still think of this as his home, or was there no place for him even here?

There was a crash from inside, and the shadow of a smile tugged at the guardian’s unwilling mouth.  Any moment now, there would be shouting from Freyr, perhaps scolding Guillinbrusti, or a loud lament of his own mishap.

But the expected voice did not come, and Heimdall’s smile faded to a frown.  One of the large bay windows was lit, and the crash had come from that direction.  Still strangely shy about entering what had been his own house, the violet-haired god crept nearer the window to see.

Guillinbrusti was, as expected, busily causing chaos in one corner of the dining room, but Heimdall barely noticed.  What drew his attention was Freyr, far more solemn than the watcher god had ever seen, picking idly at his dinner.  He’d never known the Vanir was even capable of looking so sad. 

Across the table, a second setting was laid out, an untouched meal cooling there.  It was that small detail, even more than the sorrowful look on the other god’s face, that brought a tightness to Heimdall’s chest and a prickling in his one eye.  They were new sensations to him, but he didn’t bother trying to understand them.  Quietly, he left the window and went to the door.

Given the racket Guillinbrusti was making, it was perhaps unsurprising that he had to announce his presence by calling Freyr’s name.  The Vanir’s head snapped up, and astonishment quickly gave way to delight as he crossed the room in a few long strides.  As Heimdall was swept up in an enthusiastic hug by the taller god, he reflected that here was something worth living for, after all.

 


End file.
